Perfection in One Fine Morning
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Potret satu hari dari kehidupan Kaitani Riku dan Kobayakawa Sena. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, dan sepuluh hal yang menggambarkan bahwa pagi ini adalah pagi yang baik. /SLASH/ R&R?


**WARNING:** Slash. Cheesy. Minim dialog. AU.

**NOTE:** AT/Alternate Timeline. Di dalam fic ini, Riku telah berpacaran dengan Sena semenjak masa kuliah, dan setelah lulus, keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen. _Wait... does this also made this fic is an AU one? O_o #confused_

Summary: Potret satu hari dari kehidupan Kaitani Riku dan Kobayakawa Sena. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, dan sepuluh hal yang menggambarkan bahwa pagi ini adalah pagi yang baik.

* * *

**Perfection in One Fine Morning**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Eyeshield 21 © Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki  
_I'm not making any profit from this._

* * *

Dengan sarapan yang baru saja habis—berupa satu piring berisi roti bakar dengan selai kacang, dan satu cangkir kopi _arabica_ hangat—pemuda itu beranjak dari meja makan, dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Langkahnya nampak malas, dengan energi minim ia melangkah satu dua menuju ke pintu.

Helaan napas keluar begitu saja dengan alami, seolah memang itu adalah sebuah hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan pada hari Senin pagi.

Pemuda itu adalah seorang pemuda tampan; surai putih platina, sorot mata tajam, postur tegak, dan tubuh atletis—keempat aspek itu barangkali adalah sesuatu yang akan kita tangkap pertama kali tatkala menangkap sosok tersebut dalam pandangan. Kelihatannya sungguh memesona, bukan? Salah satu tipikal lelaki yang berada di daftar atas dalam kuesioner 'Siapa yang ingin kau jadikan pacar?', atau banyak hal konyol seperti itu yang biasa ada di majalah kaum hawa. Pembawaannya tenang, dan gaya berpakaiannya rapi namun memberikan kesan santai. Jas mahal yang dikenakannya terlihat memukau. Di atas banyak hal, semua nampak jelas: dia adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang tak terjangkau oleh khalayak.

Memang. Perlukah ditambahkan lagi di sini keterangan mengenai jabatan apa yang tengah ia pegang, untuk menambahkan aspek-aspek yang kian menjauhkannya dari orang-orang kebanyakan?

Namun, di atas semua itu, dia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa. Satu yang memiliki banyak kekurangan di balik semua kelebihan yang ada, satu yang tengah jatuh cinta seperti sekian juta orang di muka bumi.

"Riku? Kau sudah mau berangkat?"

Suara lembut memanja mencapai ke telinganya. Bagaikan harmoni di pagi hari, langkah sang pemuda mendadak terhenti, hanya karena dia ingin mendengarkan suara tersebut lebih lama lagi. Ia menoleh, ada senyum nampak di wajah tampannya. Satu anggukan diberi sebagai jawab.

Sang pemilik iris nilakandi terdiam. Sepasang mata miliknya tak bisa berhenti bergerak untuk mengamati sang kekasih, yang kini nampak merasa risih dan malu karena tengah ditelaah olehnya. Ingin sekali dia berhenti pada momen ini, lalu tidak usah berangkat bekerja. Cukup mereka berdua di sini—di apartemen tempat mereka sudah bersama selama tiga tahun, saling mencumbu dan melimpahkan kasih sayang ke satu sama lain, dalam siraman sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kecil di kamar mereka. Sungguh, pemuda ini ingin sekali melakukan hal itu.

"A-Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya meluncur keluar dari mulut kekasihnya, satu yang telah menjalin cinta dengannya semenjak masa kuliah. Riku tahu, bahwa pemuda Kobayakawa ini selalu tidak suka apabila ditatap terlalu lama, namun dia tak bisa memerintahkan sepasang mata yang ada di wajahnya untuk berhenti.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandang, menghela napas (untuk memaksa dirinya agar tidak tenggelam dalam pesona cokelat tersebut), dan berjalan mendekati sosok seorang Sena Kobayakawa. "Aku berangkat dulu, Sena."

Padahal hanya satu kalimat, namun dia tak bisa tak mengerutkan alis tatkala melihat rona merah di pipi Sena, begitu juga dengan kata, "Hati-hati di jalan," yang ia ucapkan dengan malu-malu. Rasa geli memenuhi benak Riku; sudah bertahun-tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan masih saja hal-hal sepele seperti ini membuatnya malu.

Namun, kini ganti Sena yang mengerutkan alis, karena alih-alih segera pergi menuju pintu, Riku tersenyum padanya, seolah menunggu sesuatu. "Ada apa?" tanya Sena, heran. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tertinggal? Atau mungkin Riku tengah menunggu sesuatu? Atau—

"Mana?"

"—Eh?" Dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa mendengar kata tersebut. "Apanya yang 'mana'?"

Senyum bermain-main di wajah Riku, dan sebuah hal itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat penampilannya makin menawan. Senyum yang nakal, dan Sena tahu bahwa Riku ingin menggodanya—terutama setelah kurva itu berubah menjadi seringai nakal. "Jadi…," Sena tahu, Riku melambat-lambatkan pengucapannya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan, "apa kau tidak akan memberiku ciuman sebelum pergi ke tempat kerja?"

Secuil rona merah yang semula berada di wajah Sena, kini telah berkembang hingga meliputi seluruh wajahnya. Hal ini—tentu—menambah rasa gemas Riku. "A-A-A-Ak-Aku t-ti…." Dan terhenti. Sena, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus dan logat yang terbata-bata berusaha mengucapkan kalimat yang pada akhirnya tak terselesaikan. Riku tahu, itu adalah salah satu reaksi malu-malu Sena. Namun, ia tak ambil pusing untuk menunggu kekasihnya menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut.

Satu kecupan untuk orang tercinta.

Dua pasang mata saling menatap, satu dalam rasa sayang dan satu yang lain dalam keterkejutan.

Tiga detik untuk kecupan singkat yang tidak memuaskan.

Empat jari untuk masing-masing tangan yang mendekap Sena lembut.

Lima menit untuk jarak dari apartemen ke stasiun terdekat.

Enam menit sebelum kereta pagi berangkat.

Tujuh suku kata untuk Riku, yang dengan senyum masih bermain-main di wajah, berkata sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sena lebih merah lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sebelum Sena membalas, Riku sudah kembali melangkah, dan keluar dari apartemen tanpa melihat Sena menatapnya penuh rasa bingung. Kecupan sebelum kerja sudah dia dapatkan, dan tanpa disadari oleh si pemuda bersurai platina, langkah yang semula lambat dan malas berubah menjadi langkah penuh bersemangat.

Delapan untuk jumlah _slide_ presentasi yang harus ia tunjukkan hari ini pada _morning meeting_. Ah ya—kalau begitu dia harus berlari secepat mungkin, agar sampai ke stasiun tepat waktu, dan tidak terlambat datang ke kantor.

Sembilan angka untuk skala kebahagiaannya saat ini. Satu hari indah yang biasa—seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Selalu mereka lakukan sejauh mereka bisa mengingat seberapa besar cinta telah mempersatukan kedua insan ini.

Sepuluh, baginya adalah angka untuk kesempurnaan. Dan ia tidak suka dengan kesempurnaan. Itulah mengapa Riku tak pernah memberi angka sepuluh untuk kebahagiaannya. Karena dia dan Sena—tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sempurna. Seberapa mempesonanya Riku, seberapapun manisnya Sena, mereka berdua hanyalah manusia biasa; yang memiliki emosi, yang rapuh, yang merasa waktunya tengah terhenti karena cinta yang begitu memabukkan.

Itulah mengapa dia menganggap ini sempurna.

Dan itu terjadi di sebuah pagi yang baik.

**-END-**

* * *

**Afterwords: **Halo semua, kita bertemu lagi ' '/ Perkenalkan, saya DeBeilschmidt, author lama yang asdfghjkl-bangkotan-abis. Anggap saja saya sedang labil, karena plot fanfic ini yang sama sekali tidak jelas dan kelewat OOC, mungkin. Maaf kalau abal dan sangat drama. Dibuat dalam kecepatan kilat, sih. Jadi… sekali lagi, maaf kalau tidak berkenan.

Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah berkenan membaca, ya. Kalau boleh, bisakah saya juga meminta _review_? :'D

**051213—rdb**


End file.
